deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Starscream
Starscream is an antagonist from the Transformers series. He appeared in the 17th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, where he fought against Rainbow Dash from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series. He was voiced by Zak Wilson. History Starscream is a transformer, a large, humanoid robot that can transform into a piece of equipment or a vehicle, from the far away mechanical planet, Cybertron. He is the second-in-command and air commander of the tyrannic Decepticons against the heroic Autobots, lead by Optimus Prime. Starscream always wanted to be the leader of the Decepticons, plotting against his leader, Megatron, trying to shoot him in his back, and blatantly states to Megatron's face that he will one day overtake him. Only Primus knows why Megatron still keeps him around. After a struggle with the Autobots, this ultimately led the two autonomous armies to Earth, where they continued their battle and Starscream continues his quest for his self proclaimed "destiny". DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Height: Approx. 20' *Decepticon seeker *Air commander *Graduate of the Cybertron War Academy *Nicknamed 'Silver Snake' Robot-Mode *Humanoid *Can fly *Cluster bombs *Missiles *Laser guns *Null Ray Jet-mode *F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet *Top Speed: 2,100 MPH *RIM homing missiles ** 7F/M Sparrows ** 120 AMRAAM Slammers ** 9L/M Sidewinders *M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun Attributes *A cleaver speaker *Transparent Strategist *Arrogant & Stubborn *Cowardly *Uses cheap tactics Spark *Indestructible *Can move on its own *Floats *Can possess & control other machines DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''"Who dares challange the mighty Starscream?"'' *''"A pony? I'll crush you in an instant. Prepare to be annihilated."'' *''"Hey! What are you doing? Stop that!"'' *''"Wait! Wait! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! Please!"'' *''"I'll... I'll join the herd. I'll be a good Decepticon from now on. Please... just let me go." *"You haven't won! I'm invincible! My Spark lives! You can never defeat Star..."'' Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie Starscream makes a small cameo alongside Rainbow Dash during Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, after Deadpool and Pinkie Pie entered YouTube, as both of them can be seen in the thumbnail for their episode. Gallery Starscream (Sprite).png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! 2234F2FE-8BC7-4186-AA52-8A1005BBAD64.png|Starscream as a jet Trivia * The version of Starscream used was his Generation 1 counterpart. * Starscream and his opponent are the first two Hasbro characters to appear, with the next eight being Bucky O'Hare, White Tigerzord, Pinkie Pie, Megazord, Twilight Sparkle, Optimus Prime, Dragonzord and Red Ranger. ** He is the first Hasbro character to lose, with the next five being Bucky O'Hare, White Tigerzord, Megazord, Twilight Sparkle and Dragonzord. ** He is the first Transformers character to appear, with the next one being Optimus Prime. * Starscream is the first combatant to lose that technically didn't die, considering his Spark is immortal. * Starscream is the fourth male to fight against a female, after Boba Fett, Yoshi and Justin Bieber, and with the next 13 being Gaara, Dante, The Meta, The Scout, Roronoa Zoro, Deadpool, Nathan Drake, Lucario, Thor, Carnage, Shazam, Tommy Oliver and Mob. * Starscream and his opponent are the first and second cartoon characters to appear, with the next 11 being He-Man, Lion-O, Toph Beifong, Goliath, Pinkie Pie, Batman Beyond, Twilight Sparkle, Samurai Jack, Optimus Prime, Ben Tennyson and Aang. References * Starscream on Wikipedia * Starscream (G1) on the Transformers Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Shapeshifters Category:Robots Category:Toy Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Villains Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Transformers Characters Category:Aliens Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Flying combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Speedsters Category:Old Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Cartoon characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Supervillains Category:Bomb Users Category:Combatants with cameo appearances